Bobby Joe Packer
Bobby Joe Packer is a recurring character in the first season of the FX series Justified. Packer is a former meth cooker who worked with Mickey, Gil, and Puller, and left to become a member of Boyd Crowder's "flock", a group of born-again criminals that follows Boyd. Packer also becomes one of Boyd's right-hand men during his time as a "flock" member. Packer appears in two episodes, "The Hammer" and "Veterans". He survives the massacre of the "flock" in "Bulletville", due to the fact he was imprisoned for taking the rap for Boyd about the blown up meth lab. Packer is portrayed by guest star Brad Carter. Biography Background Packer is a former meth cooker who worked with Gil, Mickey, and Puller. Packer soon left the group and became a member of Boyd's "flock". Season 1 Packer is first seen in the episode "The Hammer". Packer and Boyd are walking in the woods, and Packer tells Boyd that he wants to leave his former life of being a meth cooker behind, and wants to be converted into a member of Boyd's "flock". Boyd pulls a gun and puts it to the side of his head and asks him what if he was to tell him that if he uses meth again, he will shoot him in the head. A scared Packer tells him he wouldn't use it again, and Boyd tells him the reasons all of the threats in the past had no effect on Packer's drug use was because a stick doesn't work. Later, Boyd shows up at the old trailer Packer used to work at, telling them to stop cooking meth because it is a plague, just like locusts. Soon, all of the other members of Boyd's "flock" come out, holding shotguns. Mickey asks if Packer was the cause of all this, and Boyd says that Packer joined "a winning team" and attempts to convert Mickey, Gil, and Puller, but to no avail. Boyd returns to the trailer and destroys it with a Molotov Cocktail. Packer appears just as shocked as Boyd to find out that Boyd had accidently killed Gil in the explosion; Gil was asleep in the back of the meth trailer. Packer is next seen in the episode "Veterans". All of the members of Boyd's "flock" are taken into custody. On questioning Packer recites a phrase from the Bible used as a code of silence: "You strike at the shepherd, the sheep may scatter". Later, Boyd hides Packer underground in the "flocks" ammo trunk when the Marshals come looking for him (Due to the fact Dewey told Raylan that Packer used to be a cooker at the meth lab that was blown up.) The "flock" soon dig him up after the Marshals leave, and Boyd then asks Packer for a huge favor. At the end of the episode, Packer shows up in the Marshals office, and takes the rap for the meth lab that got blown up, saying it was just him that did it, nobody else and that God told him to surrender. Relationships Flock "members" *Boyd Crowder: Associate, "flock" leader *Dewey Crowe: Fellow "flock" member, deceased *Luther Perry: Fellow "flock" member *Boyd's Man: Fellow "flock" member *Boyd's Man 1: Fellow "flock" member, deceased *Boyd's Man 2: Fellow "flock" member, deceased Former associates *Mickey: Former meth cooking partner, deceased *Gil: Former meth cooking partner, deceased *Puller: Former meth cooking partner, deceased Law enforcement *Art Mullen: US Marshal, interrogator *Raylan Givens: US Marshal, interrogator *Frank Choate: Kentucky State Police, interrogator Memorable Quotes *"You strike at the shepherd, that the sheep may scatter" - ("Veterans") Appearances Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Incarcerated Characters